


get to you

by justjeongie (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Pining, i just love the weasleys ok, spoilers up to year 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/justjeongie
Summary: The first time Lemon Auclair ever thought about the Weasleys in any way other than a pair of goofy redheads, it hit her in the face like a ton of bricks. The Weasleys seem to have a funny way of sneaking into your heart the moment you least expect it. She could remember the exact moments she felt something for the first time. It always started out small, like a tiny spark of electricity or the residual heat of a fire. She wished she knew then that it would only grow and grow until it consumed her completely.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Bill Weasley, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone the words or actions of JK Rowling!! I will not let some TERF take away something that has brought me and so many others so much joy. This universe now belongs to the fans rather than someone who invalidates the lives of trans individuals. YOU ARE VALID. Trans lives matter!!

The first time Lemon Auclair ever thought about the Weasleys in any way other than a pair of goofy redheads, it hit her in the face like a ton of bricks. The Weasleys seem to have a funny way of sneaking into your heart the moment you least expect it.  She could remember the exact moments she felt something for the first time. It always started out small, like a tiny spark of electricity or the residual heat of a fire. She wished she knew back then that it would only grow and grow until it consumed her completely. 

It felt like just yesterday when she was panicking over Charlie Weasley for the first time.

It was in the changing room before their big match. The rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor was always a silly joke between them, always feigning hatred towards each other when it came to Quidditch. But they couldn’t deny that they were both a worthy team to defeat. The Gryffindors were fast. Crazy fast. Charlie included. He almost always caught the snitch before the other team even scored many points. But on the other hand, it was said that the Slytherin chasers were one to beat. Their teamwork and competitiveness put them right up there next to the Gryffindor team, which always makes their matches something interesting. 

Lemon was polishing her broom in the changing room, listening to Orion spout something about their need for zen and absolute teamwork through meditation. Skye was busy retaliating that they should be fighting harder and not sleeping on the pitch. Lemon laughed to herself at their inability to agree on anything when she noticed a short and stocky figure enter the tent.

“Charlie, you know you can’t be in here.” Lemon stood and crossed to where he was, the entire changing room eyeing him curiously. “Don’t you have a team to pump up?” She smiled and crossed her arms. It was lighthearted, but she couldn’t help wondering why he was there in the first place. 

“I think we’re plenty pumped up.” Charlie grinned, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Hooch sent me in here to grab Orion, she needs us on the pitch.” He nodded towards the captain who trailed to where the two were standing.

As they were exiting the tent, she decided to poke a little fun, calling after him with, “Good luck, Weasley. You’ll need it.”

He turned back towards her with the same grin that he always possessed and retorted, “It’s gonna take more than a pretty little Slytherin to throw me off guard, Auclair.” He finished the sentence with a wink before turning back and leaving with Orion. 

Lemon felt her face flush as she froze in place. That was something so unlike Charlie that she had never seen before. Sure they’ve poked fun at each other and their team, but she was so sure she had never seen Charlie Weasley wink before. Much less wink at her. And those words! Merlin, what possessed him to say that. For a second she considered the thought that Bill had possessed him or something. Whatever it was, she tried to fight away the strange feeling that had turned her stomach.

“What in the name of Merlin was that?” Skye strolled up behind her, breaking her from her daze. She shook her head and shrugged, returning to the bench where her broom sat.

“He’s been spending too much time with Bill.” 

But Bill wasn’t very bold either in all honesty. Lemon could remember when he fancied that Gryffindor girl who broke his heart and how shy he was. How Lemon was only a third-year and had to be the one to help him. She continued to polish her broom, listening to Skye explain some dive she was going to try today and trying to force the thoughts of Charlie out of her head.

Needless to say, that match was not one of her best by a long shot. Once it was over and Charlie had, of course, caught the snitch, she couldn’t help but watch him while they celebrated, not missing the way he glanced over at her with  _ that _ grin.

The first time Lemon saw Bill in a different light was her first time in Knockturn Alley. She chose Bill because she trusted him. For the past 5 years of her life, she trusted Bill with anything and everything. She’d be damned if she was going to the creepiest place in Diagon Alley with a kid she first met or the girl who tried to get her killed her first year. 

As hesitant as Bill was, he ended up agreeing to take time away from studying to accompany her, knowing she would go whether he went or not. His mother would kill him if she ever found out, but he figured it was better if he died rather than her. 

On their journey to the alley, Bill asked Lemon to take her hand and to not let go until they were safe. Lemon agreed, feeling safer that he was so willing to protect her, even if she didn’t need it, it was a nice gesture. She placed her hand in his, much larger and rougher than her own, and turned towards the dark alleyway, ready for whatever would come at them. 

And she did feel safe with Bill. Whenever they’d pass a shady figure, Bill would squeeze her hand and pull her closer to him, until at one point when he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He glanced at her to be sure she didn’t feel uncomfortable by the action. If they were being honest, it made both of them feel better to cling to each other like this. Bill was sure nothing would get her, and Lemon seemed to feel more at ease with his large figure this close to her. She felt his warmth flow through her as they traversed the cold, dark path, dodging witches and wizards who looked like they would harm anyone who looked at them the wrong way. He squeezed her side reassuringly.

“Just stay next to me, okay? Don’t leave my side, Lemonade.” 

She felt that turning in her stomach again. The same feeling she felt with Charlie that day in the changing room, except multiplied by a thousand. The sound of the nickname he’s called her since they met. She’s heard it a million times, but this time it felt different. She felt electricity from where his hand gripped her waist, and there wasn’t even skin touching. She guessed it was the nerves. She was in an unfamiliar, dangerous place. No matter how much danger she puts herself in, it’s always scary. Maybe it was because there was a darkness in his voice that she had never heard before. It could’ve been the atmosphere that made it different. But it felt almost good to have him protect her like this. Even if he knew she didn’t need it. 

In the end, she ended up protecting him anyways. But when they returned back to Hogwarts, she found herself thinking about the way he held her close to him like that. The way he spoke to her in that voice that she’d never heard before. She could barely focus on the events that happened in the alley or the task at hand or even how he looked when he was struck by the Slug Vomiting Charm.

She needed that map if she was ever going to find Jacob, but why was she so distracted by Bill Weasley of all people? 

Little things began to hit her as the days progressed through her fifth year. She tried to ignore these thoughts, these  _ feelings _ that plagued her mind. Her brother was still missing, the portrait curse was still affecting the school, there were so many matters that needed her attention. She should be studying for her O.W.L’s, she should be solving this mystery, but at the end of the day, she still was a 16-year-old girl. 

She found herself watching Charlie in Care of Magical Creatures class. The way he jotted notes with such fervor like he needed to suck up every piece of information that was thrown at him. The way his hand shot up when Professor Kettleburn would ask a question to the class, especially about dragons. 

Oh, when he spoke about dragons. His eyes would light up, a smile would paint itself onto his face. He seemed so animated, so lively whenever anyone even mentioned the word. Sometimes Lemon would offhandedly ask him a question about some type of dragon species and watch him spiel about it in rich detail. He would often shy away afterward, a blush spread on his cheeks, mumbling an apology for rambling on, but Lemon could never tire of hearing him gush. She encouraged it. She'd give anything to see Charlie in such an elated state, so passionate. Their friends would groan when he would start up, but she was always tuned in, hyper-focused on that sparkle in his eyes.

She still remembers how he told her he carries around that Hebridean Black scale with him everywhere he goes, and how it always makes him smile when he feels it in his pocket. She used to think it might be a bit selfish to think that it was her who gifted it to him, and it was her who made him smile, but he assured her once that he was always grateful for her giving him his prize possession. He told her it was the closest he’s ever been to touching a dragon, and it was all because of her. He told her he would feel it and be reminded of his two favorite things.

Charlie once made a comment that he cared more for dragons than he ever would about dating anyone. It never really affected her. She had her fair share of romantic encounters with other students. There was the Yule Ball with Merula and the dates with Barnaby. Both were special in their own way, Barnaby was the sweetest Slytherin she’d ever met. But she never felt whole with either of them. When Charlie confided with her when they spoke about the dates, he expressed his disinterest, and it really didn’t affect her until recently. She began to recognize the feelings she felt for him may have been more than an admiration for his passion for dragons. 

There was Quidditch too with Charlie. For some reason, she loved that they were in rival teams. After that day in the changing rooms, she realized that he was a different person when it came to Quidditch. They would throw playful insults back and forth with each other before a match that always seemed to bring out a rare side of Charlie that not many were fortunate to see. Once, Skye asked her what the deal was between them. Lemon played dumb asking what she meant and Skye said something about the amount of sexual tension that was between them and she lost it. She stammered looking for the right words to say before laughing it off and telling her that it was all fun and games.

Which it was, obviously. At least to Charlie, it was.

But things always seemed to feel more real with Bill. With Bill, she felt that maybe he somehow felt some way towards her. Or, she could be making everything up in her head. She seemed to be doing that lately. 

Bill wasn’t around as much as usual during her fifth year. He was always off studying. It drove her crazy that someone could study so much. Even Rowan would get sick of reading over her notes and ask Lemon to do literally anything other than study. She guessed it was because the N.E.W.T’s were more important than any exams she’s had to face, but she still missed him all the same. Whenever she did see him, she bathed in the glow from his smile. She listened intently as he told her all about his family, how Molly was just itching to get the twins to Hogwarts, and how Ginny was already showing signs of magic. Sometimes she would get distracted by the way he would run his hands through his hair without thinking, and wondering what it would feel like to do the same.

One day, they were returning from Hogsmeade after grabbing some butterbeer together when Bill grabbed her arm outside of the Gryffindor common room, making her jump.

“Wait right here okay?” He said quickly before whispering the password to the Fat Lady and disappearing into the entrance. She waited for only a couple minutes, leaned against the cold wall, watching students pass by. It wasn’t long before he returned with something behind his back and that signature smile. “This is for you.” He said, holding out a bundle of what she guessed was a jumper since it was folded rather messily.

She took it and held it so it unfolded to see a jumper, not unlike the one that Charlie always wears with a big ‘W’ on it. “Bill, is this your jumper?”

“Of course,” He chuckled and leaned against the wall where Lemon previously was, his hands planted in his pocket. “I wanted you to have something of mine. Something to remember me when I’m gone.” 

She giggled lightly before responding, “You sound like you’re going to die or something.” His smile faltered for a moment before returning and glancing down at his shoes. 

“Yeah, well, I know I don’t graduate for a little while, but I don’t know how often I’ll get to see you once I’m not in school. I don’t want you forgetting about me, Lemonade.” His gaze was now focused on her while she was examining the fabric in her hands, her thumb rubbing against the wool. “Besides, I know how you’re always freezing in this castle.”

“I do get rather cold.” Her eyes met his and before she knew it, his arms were wrapped around her, her face nuzzled into his chest. She was stiff at first, surprised by the sudden contact and unsure of what was truly going on before she felt herself relax into the hug and embracing him in return. 

They stayed there for what felt like an eternity for her. And she wouldn’t have minded that, really. She took the time to just breathe him in, taking in his scent and just feeling. He smelled of cedar and mint and felt herself smile into the hug, thinking about how he towers over her like a great big tree. His thumbs traced circles into her back which was partly soothing and also driving her crazy. In all five years of knowing him, she couldn’t remember ever embracing him. Or at least not like this. Time felt slower, her skin felt hot, she was so wired from a single, friendly hug. What was wrong with her?

She knew it had become a more serious problem when she entered the Slytherin common and was hit in the face with a handful of scents at the same time. First was the smell of a fresh snowfall, her favorite time of year was always winter when the snow-covered the ground. Then came vanilla, like her mother always smelled. Suddenly the smell of honeysuckle and fresh grass hit her, and she almost immediately recognized it as the way the air smelled when Charlie was around. Finally, she knew she smelled Bill. It was the scent that still remained on the jumper that he gave her not too long ago. Were they in the common room? That was impossible, they wouldn’t do something like that. 

She entered further into the den to see a group of third years huddled around a cauldron, giggling like mad folk. She knew something was up. She crossed over towards them and leaned over one of their shoulders to spook them.

“Would anyone care to explain what is so silly about this potion?” She asked, putting on a serious expression to try and scare them at least a little. She’s been told by fellow prefects that she isn’t very intimidating, with her tiny frame and ‘silly’ name. The only frightening thing about her to younger students was the badge pinned on her robes. When none of them gave her a straight answer, she analyzed the ingredients scattered on the table and finally put two and two together. Amortentia. 

That’s what really scared her, both Bill and Charlie Weasley were two of the things that she was most attracted to. 

The days seemed to melt together. Between searching for the vault, studying, and dealing with the fact that she was definitely into two of her best friends.

It was the last day of school, and she was so torn up about Bill leaving when an owl dropped an envelope in her hand and ruined her day even more than she could’ve possibly imagined.

“What’s up, Lem?” Rowan asked, taking a bite of her breakfast. Lemon still had an entire plate full of food, her appetite wearing totally thin. “No one ever gets post on the last day of school.”

“I, um,” She shook her head, trying to force the words out of her mouth. “My parents will be traveling abroad for the summer holiday so they told me I’d be alone for the entire holiday.”

“Lemon,” Penny sympathized, reaching out a hand to rub her arm, “That’s awful. Especially after what happened. I know the last thing I want is to be alone.” 

Lemon shook her head once again, putting a smile on her face to put her friends at ease. “It’s okay. I’ll be okay. Maybe I can get my thoughts in order.” Which wasn’t totally false. 

Charlie sat off to the side, not saying anything. He knew she was lying. That her smile wasn’t true. That it wasn’t okay. He poked at his food, wondering what he could do to help her as well as his brother who was bummed about leaving today. He would find a way to make them feel better, he was determined to do so.

Lemon was busy parading Bill around, trying to keep him distracted for Charlie when he surprised her suddenly after their duel with some intel he had. He informed her that not only did he know about the party they were throwing, but he also heard about her plans for the holiday.

“I’d go crazy being alone for that long. And I know you, Lemon, you would too.”

“Yeah, well, I have no choice really. I can’t stay here and I can’t go with my parents. It’s just how it is.” She shrugged, toying with the end of her wand and avoiding Bill’s eyes. She hated when others pitied her, and would rather lie through her teeth than have Bill Weasley feel bad for her.

“It’s okay, you know,” He started. “To be upset about it. I mean, you work so hard to find these vaults and save your brother, and the amount of shit you’ve gone through is unreal, and now you’re going to be on your own for 3 whole months? Especially after this year's vaults. I don’t think I’ve ever been so angry at anyone. You don’t deserve that.”

“But you’ve gone through these things too, Bill. And I’m the one who dragged you through it all.” She laughed bitterly, “I’ve dragged everyone through my own business and now I’m reaping what I sow. It’s my fault you guys can’t get a single peaceful year here. Everything bad that has happened is my fault. Besides, I’ll have time to think everything over. I’ll be more focused for next year.”

Bill looked like he wanted to say something. Like something was on the tip of his tongue, but he was too afraid to say it. She met his eyes and searched them for some indicator of what he wanted to convey. He sighed and slumped against the wall like he always seemed to do. He shut his eyes before chuckling lightly. Lemon watched him, furrowing her brow in confusion.

“What’s so funny?” She asked, crossing her arms and taking a tiny step closer to him. He opened his eyes and smiled that smile that never fails to make her melt.

“You.” She guffawed at the response while he laughed even more. “I’ve learned so much from you. I can’t believe I was the one to teach you how to duel and now I can barely get a spell in. You would be a good fit in any house, I mean, I remember the sorting hat making you choose and-”

“I chose Slytherin, I know.” He loved to bring it up.

“Which is perfect for you! I always thought you would be better with us in Gryffindor, but you’re the most cunning, ambitious person I know. You said the first year that you would find your brother, and you would break these curses, and you have! You would do anything to save Jacob, or even us.” 

“Where are you going with this, Weasley?”

“You’re always so down on yourself. You always blame yourself when one of us gets hurt. We are by your side voluntarily. We decided to help you, because I may be older than you, but I look up to, Curse-Breaker. You have to stop blaming yourself for our own decisions.” He was waving his arms wildly with his words before he took a breath and looked towards Lemon. She was still unsure what Bill was trying to tell her. Suddenly, he took ahold of her hands, surprising her with his closeness. “Come stay at the burrow for the summer. You don’t have to face any of this alone.”

She stared for a moment, trying to comprehend what he just asked. His hands squeezed hers nervously as his eyes searched her face just as she had done earlier. 

“I-” She started, stuttering and trying to think of the right thing to say. “I- I don’t know, there’s hardly any room there with all of you and what would your mother say?” She was shaking her head and tripping over her words. Spending the holiday in tight quarters with the Weasleys sounded like both heaven and a nightmare.

“My mother would kill me if she found out you would be left on your own for that long and I didn’t do anything. And Charlie and I always share whenever we have a visitor. I know he won’t mind.”

“It’s too much trouble, Bill. Really.” She was almost pleading with him. Merlin, she wanted nothing more than to spend a summer with them. Their whole family was loads of fun to be with. It would be miles better than in her dark, empty home, but there's no way she could accept such an offer.

“Not for you.” She felt her heart drop a bit. “Please, Lemon. Let me do this for you. Maybe I’m not ready to let go of you just yet.” It sank even further. “Think of it as our last time together, before I officially have to become an adult. I’d love to spend these last few months of my childhood with the people I care about the most.”

“Bill-”

“Think about it, okay? For me?” His eyes were wide and almost innocent as he tightened his grip once more before letting go. “Now, I believe I have a celebration to be at?” 

Lemon couldn’t get her mind off of what Bill asked her. The entire party, she should’ve been with him and sending him off, but she found herself in the corner, sipping from her butterbeer. Of course, her friends, those clever wizards and witches be damned, noticed her distance and would slide in the booth, asking in hushed tones why she seemed so down and that Bill wouldn’t be gone forever and he would always be with us in spirit.

“You sound like he's died.” She laughed at Tonks who was trying to comfort her.

“Well, you look like he just did.” She retaliated. “I know we’ll all miss the hunk, but you look like you’re attending his funeral, Lemon.”

She received these types of comments during the entire event. They assumed she’d be the worst off anyways, seeing as how close the two have grown. The only exception would’ve been Charlie, but he seemed to be partying the hardest. At some point, he slipped in next to her with another pint of butterbeer. She greeted him and said something about what an amazing party it was, but his face displayed clearly that he wasn’t there to speak about his party planning skills.

“So will you be joining us this summer or what?”

She looked to him incredulously, “How did you-”

“It was my idea. I could tell how bummed out you were at breakfast. The idea cheered Bill up as well. He agreed to ask you.” Charlie explained, watching Bill dance awkwardly with a couple of their friends. “I thought he’d be able to convince you more than I would.”

“I haven’t decided yet.” She ran her finger around the rim of her glass and placed her cheek into her palm. “It’s complicated.”

“Mom said it was okay.” Charlie offered, “I said something to her and now she’s dead set on you staying with us. She loves you, you know. Thinks you’d fit right in. All you’d have to do is some household chores and stuff.”

“Thanks, Charlie, really.”

“So you’ll come?” There was a lilt in his voice that was a cross between hopefulness and curiosity. “I know it’s not a lot, but I’d really like you to.”

She sighed again, leaning back so her head was against the back of the booth. She didn’t have much time to think about it in actuality. Tomorrow they’d be back on the train to their homes, and she would either be headed home or to the burrow with Bill, Charlie, and Percy. She knew what she wanted. She knew from the moment Bill asked her what she wanted. And with his charming smile or the way he tightly gripped her hands, as well as Charlie’s meaningful request, how could she turn them down?

“I guess,” She began slowly, making sure every word came out the way it was supposed to. “If your family is okay with it and I’m not too much trouble-”

“Lemon, you’re never too much trouble.” Charlie grinned, laughing lightly and turning to her. She would have argued for days about how that statement was completely false. Since she arrived at Hogwarts, she’s done nothing but cause trouble. It must’ve run in her blood, really.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to stay with you all.” She was staring at her lap, still unsure about her choice. She knew it was what her heart wanted, but something in the back of her mind screamed at her that it was trouble. If they found out she had feelings for both of them, they would both hate her and then her entire welcome would be a nuisance. She wouldn’t have Charlie for their last two years, and she would never speak to Bill again. And what if she was intruding on their family time? What if she was a hassle to keep around. Is that why her parents decided to travel all summer? Merlin, why did the Weasleys have to pity her so much. They probably only asked her to be polite in the first place. They didn’t want her there. They probably-

A hand on her knee interrupted her from her thoughts. She jumped at the sudden contact, her eyes trailing the source back up to Charlie’s great big smile. Her thoughts were cloudy, but she had enough sense to smile softly in return and place her own hand over Charlie’s.

“Lem, you have no idea how much this means to me.” 

So here Lemon was on the train, sharing a compartment with Rowan, Penny, Ben, and Merula, worrying about how awkward the next few months would be. Quieter than normal, of course, everyone realized and asked her if she was okay. She was still on the fence about telling them where she was truthfully going. On the one hand, they all still felt sorry for her for having to stay home alone. On the other, what would they think of her staying at the burrow?

Many of them had already offered to come and visit for a week or two if their parents allowed it, but she turned it down, insisting that she’d be fine. She mulled over what she should tell them, that by the time she decided, the train was pulling into platform 9 ¾. As they all hugged, saying their goodbyes with tearful eyes. Especially with Bill. It was tough to say goodbye, and she knew she would be the exact same way if she wasn’t about to live with him for 3 months. But here she was, waving to the last of her friends, claiming she’d take a cab home, before finding the group of fiery red hair.

“There you are, come on!” Bill gestured to her as she crept her way towards them. When she caught up with them, Bill wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making her feel smaller than she already felt. She was already uncomfortable and here was Bill, showing such a meaningless display of affection that still made her heart race. 

“Are you Bill’s girlfriend?” The smallest boy asked incredulously as if it was unbelievable news to him. The two of them laughed and shook their head, but the older kids didn’t miss the red that spread across their cheeks. Especially Charlie.

This would indeed be one long summer for her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summer filled with awkward teen romance blossoming and falling apart simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean for this chapter to be so long, but I refuse to split it so I hope you enjoy!

The days at the burrow go by so quickly compared to her own home. Maybe it was because it was always so lively, there was hardly ever silence in the house. Between the twins running around, causing an explosion almost everywhere they went and Ron and Ginny arguing over any little thing, she began to realize why Percy was so uptight sometimes, even as a twelve-year-old. But it was fun. There was always something to do, whether it was flying through the orchard with Charlie and the twins or helping Molly with dinner. Sometimes Percy would ask for help studying or Ginny would ask her to show her a trick on her broom. Ron would show her his wizard trading cards you get from a chocolate frog. He had quite a collection. Arthur would show her muggle artifacts that he enchanted and Lemon couldn’t believe some of the stuff muggles owned. It was rather fascinating actually.

They played Quidditch almost every day. The younger kids loved to play and were right good at it too. She wouldn’t be surprised if they all went on to play when they were older, minus Percy of course. She took solitude in Percy. He was different from the rest of the Weasleys, quieter, more reserved, a rule follower. He told her from their very first meeting at Hogwarts that he was a future prefect, head boy, and minister of magic, and he meant it. His face was always in a book and he was constantly scolding his brothers, but Lemon enjoyed his company.

He showed her the quietest places in the burrow. There was the barn, which according to Percy was rather smelly, but was peaceful, and no one besides Molly and Arthur entered it for the most part. He showed her a secluded bench in the garden, which ended up being her favorite spot. It was overgrown and messy, but it was beautiful and gave a nice view of the orchard and was hidden from the house. There was a cove by the nearby swamp and a tree with particularly nice shade at the right time of day.

Of course, they were quiet, peaceful spots. That is before every one of the Weasleys found her there, asking her if she wanted to play or if she was busy. Of course, she couldn’t say no. They had quickly become the family that she missed. She hadn’t had Jacob at home since he ran away, so things were always rather quiet at her own home. Her parents seemed to be rather depressed whenever they were in the house, but they were never really there anyway. Always traveling or working or making any excuse to stay away from that house. Lemon couldn’t really blame them, she was just as torn up about Jacob as they were, but it was always so gloomy, and they didn’t feel like a family anymore. She finally had solace at the burrow.

Most evenings, she would pull herself outside to a pond a bit of way from their home. The glow of fireflies lit up the way as the sun set slowly so she had no need to use her wand until the sun was completely submerged beneath the horizon. She waded her way through tall grass until she arrived at the overgrown pond and took a seat on a dock outstretched in the water. The sounds of frogs and birds settling down for the night calmed her as she laid back onto the dock. No one ever knew where she went at night. Bill asked her once when she was caught sneaking back in the burrow late one night. She explained she goes for a walk around this time when she needs some time and some peace. He didn’t question her. She didn’t blame her at all. 

“So this is where you run off to every night?” 

A voice made Lemon jump as she sat up, turning to whoever was there. It was dark now, nothing in the sky to illuminate the figure before her. She knew she had no reason to be scared, it could’ve just been Percy coming to visit the spot he showed her in the first place. She pulled out her wand quickly and a light shined off the end of it, revealing Charlie to be the shadow before her.

“Galloping galleons, Charlie, I nearly had a heart attack.” He let out a booming laugh and climbed down to hang his feet off the edge beside Lemon. 

“I should report you for using magic, you know.” He nudged her as she relaxed back into a comfortable position, putting her wand away. “My dad works at the ministry, you know.”

She just laughed and looked down at her feet treading the water slightly. “How did you find me?” The pond was far enough away from the property that none of them would ever happen upon it. Percy told her it was the only place you could truly get some peace and quiet because no one even bothered to wander that far.

“I’ve lived here all my life, Lem. I know about all your ‘secret’ spots. The only reason their secret to Percy is because we don’t bother to mess with him. At least me and Bill don’t. Maybe Fred and George.”

She looked out over the pond as the moon rose and reflected upon the water. The fireflies blinked along the woodline and the frogs sang their own songs to each other, much less pleasant than the frog choir. She felt Charlie shift next to her and glanced to see him removing his own shoes to dip his own toes in the water. It was cool. A nice contrast to the hot, sticky air, even at this time of night and even as the wind breezed through. Her eyes trailed back to the moon’s reflection.

“It’s nice out here.” She mused, “It’s nice at the burrow too. But it’s quiet here.”

Charlie nodded even though she couldn’t see it. Maybe that’s why he was so fond of her company. She claimed she brought trouble anywhere she went, but on the contrary, Charlie always felt at ease with her. She was like a breath of fresh air compared to the chaos his brothers caused. And he loved both, equally as much.

“I’m glad you’re here.” He said suddenly, causing Lemon to look at him sideways.

“At the burrow?” She asked.

“Yeah,” He started, avoiding eye contact. “And just, in general, do you know what I mean?”

It was funny, he sounded like he was shy. Charlie Weasly sounded like he was unsure of what he was saying and tripping over his words. He was always sure of himself and his words alike. She let out a giggle and pulled her knees up to her chin.

“I think I do.” 

“I think my siblings have taken a liking to you as well.” He laughed, changing the subject. 

“I think I feel the same. I’d love to be in a big family like this. With something always happening in the house.” 

“But you’d get tired of it quickly.”

“I suppose. Things were more lively when Jacob was around.” She hugged her knees tighter to her chest. It was quiet for a while. Too long. “We would always play as kids. He would always get me into trouble.” She laughed bitterly. That fact remained the same even now. “When he went off to school, I didn’t have anyone. I didn’t really have anything. I love my parents, but they're horribly boring, Charlie.”

He smiled a bit.

“When he was expelled, I was worried of course, but I had my brother back. And then he was gone again. Just like that. It took me so long to find him and I finally did, but he’s gone again. I’m so worried, something doesn’t seem right. It all seems so strange right now, and I’m just rambling on, but I’m so worried and now Rakepick is out there and-”

Her words had become jumbled as she rushed them out, realizing she hadn’t really talked about it before. Her mouth was working faster than her brain and she felt tears rushing to her eyes. It was all too much, and Charlie realized this quickly, as he reached out to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry,” She sniffled, turning her body to face him completely as his hand dripped back down in his lap. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s okay. I wish I had a tragic tale to tell.” He joked hoping to get a laugh out of her. It worked, but it was a tiny giggle, enough to make Charlie smile. “You know we’re always here, right? No matter what happens, we’re always gonna be there for you. I promise.”

She looked up at him, the moonlight illuminating his face as the reflection of the water danced across it. Her eyes seemed to be searching for something, her face giving away the fact that she was deep in thought. Their eyes stayed on each other, before Charlie's face felt too hot and he looked away. 

“Merlin, it’s hot out here.” He tugged at the collar of his shirt, the same sweater he always wore, even though the air was hot and sticky. Lemon giggled as she wiped her eyes. She was wearing a tank top and athletic shorts that her parents bought at some muggle shop for her in America as a souvenir. She could see why Charlie would be hot, as she felt uncomfortable in significantly less clothing than him. She wondered vaguely what he wore to bed.

“Wanna go for a swim?” She offered, unsure of what else to say. She didn't really think it through all the way, but the silence was killing her for some reason. In hindsight, she really should’ve thought about it. Especially after noticing the color of his face was quickly becoming the same as his hair. 

“Right now?”

She stood to her feet, “Why not?”

He watched for a moment, contemplating it in his head before standing beside her awkwardly. Lemon was sure she found the one thing that Charlie was not confident in.

“So,”

“You’re not going to swim in that, are you?” She asked jokingly, trying to cover up her own nerves. Sometimes, she thought, it was best to just fake it till you make it. And she needed all the confidence she could muster right now after getting herself into such a ridiculous mess. 

He looked down at his jumper and messed with the fabric in his hands. She was about to tell him that he didn’t have to when he suddenly pulled it over his head and threw it onto the dock. Even with her face heating up at the suddenness of his actions, she felt herself smile. But, that’s where the boldness ended. He looked back down to see that he still had a pair of trousers on that would be pretty uncomfortable to get wet. He wasn’t insecure about his body. Hell, he would tell anyone he was the fittest boy in his grade.

But here was this pretty girl who happened to be his best friend standing right in front of him, innocent as can be, expecting him to take his clothes off for a dip in the water. He would say it was fair that his confidence was a bit shaken. He could only imagine what Bill would say to him in this situation. Or how Bill wouldn’t hesitate to rip off his clothes to jump in the water with Lemon. Merlin, dragons were much simpler than girls.

He must’ve zoned out because he was shocked by a splash in the water out of nowhere. He turned quickly to see Lemon coming up to the surface and pushing her hair out of her face.

She was tired of waiting. She did want to swim whether Charlie joined her or not. She often did when she visited here. Just a couple of weeks of exploring around this place has created some routine for her, and she figured it might make Charlie less nervous if she took the plunge. As she reached the surface, she grinned up at him before turning away, giving him privacy and hiding her own embarrassment. She really has got to think these things through.

Before she knew it she felt a splash behind her and found Charlie gasping for air as he came up. She was applauding him, whooping for him as he pushed back his long hair from his face. She loved it when he wore it down like that and realized that she had never seen it wet before. She wished it was brighter out.

“I was seriously about to question your courageousness, Weasley.” She taunted, swimming closer to him in the water. His face was still red, but she noticed how his pale skin seemed to reflect the moonlight as if it was glowing.

“Well, you didn’t have to strip.” He looked away, his ears heating up. She smiled softly as she trod the water, before coming up with the devious plan of having a little fun. She pushed the water with her palms, splashing water onto Charlie. He laughed before feigning offense. “You’re barking up the wrong tree, Auclair.” 

“I think I’ll take my chances.” She laughed as well, splashing him again.

They lost track of time together. At one point, they were both floating on their back, staring up at the sky. Lemon couldn’t help but point out the names of the constellations above them. If Lemon had anything like Charlie had dragons, it was astronomy. She could name you every planet in the sky at any given moment. She loved the stars. Charlie couldn’t help but watch as the stars reflected in her eyes as she told him all about Cassiopeia or how Venus was particularly bright that night. It reminded him fondly of the centaurs he befriended in the forbidden forest, except Lemon had nicer hair. And smelled better.

By the time they decided to climb out, any nerves between them had been calmed completely. Charlie wasn’t even worried that he was half-naked. They laughed as Lemon struggled to pull herself up onto the dock where Charlie’s clothes and her wand lie. Once she was on the dock, she wrung her hair out and waited for Charlie to follow her. He easily pulled himself up, his strong arms not struggling at all.

Lemon wished she was strong enough not to stare. Merlin, she wished she had the willpower to stop her eyes from trailing down to his toned abs or the water dripped off of his pale, freckled skin. She at least had enough sense to look away when she realized he was only in knickers.

Little did she know that Charlie was struggling himself as the muggle clothes that she wore left little to the imagination. She was mindlessly running her fingers through her hair and looked back over the water to avoid Charlie’s gaze and apparent nakedness as he put his clothes back on before they headed back to the burrow together.

It soon became a place that they often visited together. Either he would show up, expecting to see her lying on the dock, or they would walk there together after dinner. Charlie began to wear clothes that he didn’t mind getting wet so he didn’t have to strip in front of her and Lemon began to remember the feelings that plagued her during the school year. They would get into discussions on anything from dragons to the stars to Jacob. His siblings were always brought up in conversation, as they discussed how anxious yet proud their mother was about Bill or how interesting next year will be with Fred and George at school. 

Sneaking back into the burrow was always an adventure in itself. It was usually late enough to where no one saw them entering and sneaking up the stairs to their respective rooms. Charlie got bumped into Bill’s room as he usually does when they have visitors, so he was always telling Bill he was flying around aimlessly when he arrived home late each night. Bill never questioned why he was dripping wet or why Lemon disappeared as well.

Lemon loved Charlie’s room. It was much smaller than her own, a lot more cluttered, but she loved it nonetheless. The walls were covered with moving posters of various types of dragons and quidditch players. His quidditch robes were folded messily in the corner of the room alongside his books and notes from school. There were also books on magical creatures scattered about, which certainly piqued her interest. The wall was a deep maroon color that was similar to the jumper he often wore and the one Bill gifted her.

Speaking on Bill, she felt closer to him this summer than any other time with him in her almost 6 years of knowing him. While Charlie filled her nights, Bill filled her days. The secret hiding spots she knew soon were not so much of a secret. Bill seemed to find her wherever she went as if he had a sixth sense to know where she was at all times. It wasn’t awful by any means, she loved his company more than anything. 

One day she was in the garden as the sun shone down in the middle of the day, reading one of the books from Charlie’s room. She figured she could read up on dragons and learn some more so she would be more useful in her conversations with him. Although, she could just ask him any question she had and he would be able to answer her better than any book ever could.

“It’s so nice out here and you’re reading?” A voice startled her as she looked up to see who it was. 

“What else do you suggest I do to pass the time, William?” She dog-eared the book as she shut it and leaned against the arm of the bench she was curled up on. He grinned and sat himself down next to her.

“Spend more time with me.” He said plainly as if it was nothing at all. She looked at him sideways with an eyebrow cocked. “I mean it. I have to be an actual adult in like a month, I’d like to have a little more fun than listening to Mum cry about losing me or helping Ron ”

“Well then, we’ll just have to have some fun.” She stood, looking back towards Bill as he was lounged on the bench, merely looking at her. She reached her hand out for him to grab it, and he did, but instead of standing with her, he pulled her onto the bench, closer to him than she was in the first place. “What-”

“I think you were onto something out here. I usually ignore this old bench, but it’s actually really nice.” He nodded as he casually put an arm around her, causing a blush to cross her face. “At least the gnomes aren’t out right now, would really ruin the whole thing.” He squeezed her shoulder.

“What’s up with you, Bill?” She shook her head with a small laugh as she looked up to face him.

“Just want to spend time with my favorite witch. I’ll miss you, you know?” 

Her eyes seemed to twinkle as she was looking at him. She was searching for something, wondering why he was acting so strangely suddenly. She felt that feeling like she did that day in Knockturn Alley, his touch sending sparks through her skin, his words piercing her more than they should have. Of course, he would miss her, they’ve been friends since she was eleven. The fact he called her his favorite witch was obviously a joke. Hesitantly, she leaned into his embrace, placing her head on his shoulder even though she could feel her face burning up.

“I’ll miss you too, Bill.”

And she meant it. They didn’t know how often they would get to see Bill once he was working at Gringotts. She and Bill grew much closer after that day. She was convinced he was messing with her or something because he seemed to touch her any moment he could get his hands on her. Not in a bad way. They were innocent touches, a hand on her back as he asked what was for dinner or his palm on her leg under the table during breakfast as she sipped her tea. They would walk through the orchard together hand in hand as she continued to push any thoughts of romance to the back of her mind.

“Are you nervous?”

“About leaving?”

“I guess. About working, leaving your family, moving on.”

Bill’s lips pressed together in thought. The wind blew slightly, blowing both of their hair back as they walked beneath the trees. He stayed silent for what felt like forever before shaking his head and answering, “No. Not really.”

“I would be.” She laughed almost to herself. “I mean I still have 2 years, but I don’t know what I’ll do when it’s time to leave. It’s all very scary to me.”

“Don’t you remember how nervous I was?” He turned to face her, “I didn’t know what the hell I was going to do and you helped me through it. I’m so excited to finally be able to be a curse-breaker for real. I’m going to be paid for doing this thing that I love.” She looked up to him. “You’ll know what’s right. You’ll feel it.”

Those words seemed to penetrate her mind. It was very obviously applicable in more than one aspect of life. She had been ignoring these feelings she felt for both Charlie and Bill the entire summer in fear of ruining something or making things weird. It was wrong of her to like her best friends. She could get almost any witch or wizard in her grade. Everyone fawned over her that Valentine’s Day and she was forced to choose amongst many of her friends. But here she was, wanting the two boys who were presumably out of her reach. 

“I mean, you’re so good at everything you do. Finding a career won’t be hard at all, you could do anything you wanted to. Charlie tells me you love to talk about the stars a lot, maybe you could do that.” Bill continued, optimistic as ever. Lemon simply watched him ramble on and smiled. Merlin, she would miss her Bill.

“You’re right.” She grinned up at him. “I’m excited for you too, you know?”

He threw his arm around her shoulders, “Yeah, I know you are.” And they continued through the orchard, chatting aimlessly. Lemon realized that she was completely at ease. As funny as she felt around these two, it was also when she felt the most at home, the most at peace. This entire holiday, she had been able to forget about anything that was troubling her before, all because of how much she loved this family.

“I can’t believe we only have a couple of weeks left.” She thought aloud. “It feels like we just got here.”

“I know.” Bill nodded, “I’m really glad you agreed to come. It would’ve killed me to know that you would’ve been all by yourself after what happened. I swear, Lemon, if I ever see that witch again, I’ll kill her.”

“Bill-”

“I mean it. I mean what she did, and not to mention an unforgivable curse. I trusted her. We trusted her. She tried to kill us all.” Bill seemed to be seething. She rarely saw him like this.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s over, you don’t have to worry about it anymore. I’ll make sure she doesn’t hurt us anymore.”

“That’s what kills me, Lemon. I won’t be there if anything happens. I won’t be there to help you or make sure you don’t get hurt. I’d kill anyone who even tried to lay a finger on you.” 

They stopped again, Lemon looking up to meet his eyes once again. “I don’t need you to protect me,” She started slowly and a smile reappeared on his face.

“I know, Lemonade.” He chuckled and stared for a moment, not saying anything. Suddenly, as if some outer force was moving him, he lifted a hand and cupped her face. She stood there, dumbfounded as to what was happening, yet she found herself leaning into his touch. Time seemed to slow as they stayed that way, unsure of what to do or say.

For a second, she thought the time was frozen before she realized he was leaning in slowly, causing her eyes to widen and her lips to part in surprise. Gaining some sense and fully comprehending what was going on, she fluttered her eyes shut and waited. It felt like ages, but eventually, she felt his lips on her own. It felt like the twin’s fireworks were going off inside of her as they kissed. Realizing they were both standing rather awkwardly, she took a tiny step forward and placed her hands on his shoulders as he wrapped his around her and grasped at her back. He was miles taller than her, so she felt herself raise on the tips of her toes to reach him comfortably. After a full year of confusing thoughts and feelings, she finally felt the release she needed. The idea that he really did feel something towards her, and her feelings were just as genuine. She felt like this could go on forever if she really let it.

“Mum says you two need to come help with dinner!” A shrill voice interrupted them as they pulled away immediately. They blinked and awkwardly nodded and told Ron they'd be right there. Both of them were bright red and refused to meet each other's eyes. Ron looked between them, trying to figure something out before muttering, “I thought she wasn’t your girlfriend, Bill?” 

They started back towards the house, still trying to recover. Lemon looked towards him as he turned to her and they exchanged goofy smiles, not sure what to say, even though nothing really had to be said.

“Auclair,” Mr. Weasley started that night during dinner, “Is that french?”

“Yes, my father’s from Paris,” Lemon answered after taking a sip of water. “I’m almost fluent as well.”

“I hear it’s a lovely place.” He said as Mrs. Weasley piled more potatoes onto his plate. “Have you ever been?”

“We alternate holidays in France and the states, so I’m there rather often. I’d like to say I prefer it to most places I’ve been.”

“How did you end up in England, dear?” Mrs. Weasley jumped in. The children were chatting amongst themselves as the parents questioned her on her background. She only realized today that they didn’t know much about this girl who was living under their roof and kissing their son.

“Not sure, my parents love London and they always told me and Jacob that we should go to Hogwarts when we grew up.” Lemon picked at the food on her plate, suddenly losing her appetite. 

“Ah, Jacob. Your parents must still be very upset, I know that if-”

“Dad,” Bill interrupted Arthur’s sentence in almost a warning tone. Molly seemed to be shooting him daggers as well. Lemon refused to lift her head as if her peas were the most interesting thing in the world. “I received a letter from Gringotts today. I will report there in exactly two weeks.” He changed the subject quickly.

“Bill, that’s wonderful! We have to go shopping for the school year anyway so it’ll be perfect timing. We’ll see you off, Bill. Fred and George need wands and you all need your books.” Molly grinned, pleased at the thought. Lemon felt Bill’s hand squeeze her leg as it usually did during dinner, but tonight it felt different. Like the action held more weight than usual. His eyes were fixed on her as his mother went on about all they needed from London. She seemed out of it tonight, more than usual. 

Charlie didn’t miss this either, as after dinner was over and Lemon finished helping clean the kitchen up, he nodded his head, gesturing towards the back door. She smiled and nodded, and they were on their way to their usual spot. It was a wonder no one asked them questions, really. She was thankful, but with the amount of people under one roof, you would expect someone to ask where they run off to almost every night.

“This summer has flown by.” Lemon mused as they walked side by side. “I almost wish it wouldn’t end.”

“Tell me about it.” Charlie smiled, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice. It sounded like he wanted to say something else, but nothing ever came. Just the sound of the crickets echoed through the trees as they walked in silence to the pond. 

The air felt different that night. Lemon wasn’t sure if it was because of her kiss with Bill or if something was up with Charlie or if she was just overthinking everything, but looking at Charlie sitting on the edge of the dock, deep in thought made her realize something was wrong. She made her way to where he sat and took a seat right beside him. At first nothing was said, but eventually, she realized she couldn’t stand the quiet anymore.

“Is everything okay, Charlie?” She asked, her chin atop her knee.

“Yeah,” He said almost immediately before hesitating, “No. I don't know.” He shook his head and refused to look at her. “Everything is so confusing.”

“Tell me about it.” She repeated from earlier with a hearty laugh. “What’s bothering you? You know you can tell me anything.”

“Yeah, I know.” He sighed into his palm. “A lot has been on my mind. With Bill and school,” He paused for a moment. “And you.” She turned to him, her eyes focusing on his features in the dim moonlight. His eyes remained cast on the water. “I don’t know if I want to return to school next year.”

“What, why?” 

“I’m going to go to Romania. Handle dragons. I mean, everything with the vaults and Rakepick and all of it is just too much for me, Lem.” He finally let out at once like he had been dying to say it. He looked at her hopefully, and grabbed her hands excitedly. “You can come with me! You’re amazing with magical creatures, you’d be great at it, we could work together in Romania and never look back and never worry about any of this anymore.”

She stared blankly. It had all come out of nowhere.

“But what about Jacob? What about Rakepick, she’s still out there, she’s still a danger to the school and to our friends. I can’t just leave them. I have to find my brother, I have to help him. What if it were Bill out there?”

“I’d really like you to come with me, Lem. We can raise dragons together, wouldn’t that be amazing? I couldn’t imagine anyone going with me but you.”

“Where is this coming from, Charlie?” She pulled away and searched his face for some kind of answer. He shook his head.

“It’s too much. I know what I’m going to do after these two years, so why not go study dragons now? Why wait?”

“And give up? Charlie, you’re the quidditch captain. You’re a prefect, you could be head boy if you wanted to. If you left now it would all be for nothing.”

“And what would it all be for if I stayed? Hogwarts has nothing for me now. In Romania I wouldn’t have to worry about curses or Rakepick or-”

“Me?” She asked with wide eyes. He sat there for a moment, stunned. Unsure of what to say.

“Of course not, I-” He stammered, tripping over his words, looking for the right ones to use. 

“If you left, I would feel absolutely lost. You’re my best friend, I don’t want to spend these last two years without you.” She was already losing one of her best friends, she couldn’t lose two.

“Lemon, if anything happened again, I’d be useless, I wouldn’t know how to help. I’d be in the way, I’d be better in Romania.”

“You helped me so much these last few years. Besides, I don’t need you to help. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I won’t even talk about it around you if you want.”

“Lem, you’re so sweet, I want to help you, but you just don’t get it. I don’t expect you to understand. What’s the point of me staying?”

She sat for a moment, chewing on her lip and fighting the urge to say what was daring to come out of her mouth, but eventually, “Because, I love you.”

He stared at her with wide eyes, once again at a loss for words. That was the last thing he expected her to say to him, especially in this moment. The silence wasn’t comforting like it usually is, but painfully awkward. Lemon wished she could honestly run away in that moment and never look back. ‘Good luck in Romania, Charlie! Sorry I confessed my love to you in a vulnerable moment, hope the dragons treat you well.’

“I’m sorry I-” She stood, preparing to walk away when he grabbed her wrist, standing himself up. He took both of her hands in his. She didn’t realize she was crying until she felt a tear sting her cheek. “The first night we were out here you told me you’d always be there for me. I know it’s selfish, but, I want that, I want you to be there. I know it might not mean much, but I’d be lost without you, Charlie Weasley. I don’t know the first thing about love, but I know I love you and that kills me.” Of course she left out the part that she may also love his older brother just as much.

He didn’t say anything. He just stared at her. Merlin, she wished he would say something. Anything would be better than the silence. She scrambled for something to say to break the quiet, but was interrupted by a pair of lips on hers for the second time that day. This time, it was rougher, there was more force behind it compared to Bill’s gentle kiss. It was as if Charlie had been holding back and finally let loose. Her eyes were open in shock, but closed as she fell into the bliss that was Charlie. She felt his hands rise up to cup her face as her own fisted into his jumper, just grabbing onto something. She was glad he was closer to her height than Bill, who towered over her. Having half a sense, she pulled away slightly, causing his lips to follow in search of hers as she pressed their foreheads together. 

“Charlie,” She whispered. “Please don’t leave me.”

“I won’t.” He whispered back before pushing their mouths back together. “I promise.” He managed between kisses.

Lemon felt dizzy as they were walking back to the house. She just spent at least an hour sitting on a dock and making out with Charlie Weasley and now they were hand in hand walking silently together. She couldn’t believe herself. Confessing to him? What if it had all gone wrong? He hasn’t even acknowledged what she said anyway. What if he never would? What if they go to bed and wake up and pretend nothing ever happened?

It wasn’t until they were on the creaky steps of the burrow that either of them spoke. Bill and Charlie’s rooms were right next to each other, and they usually parted without a word, but they both felt something needed to be said.

“I can’t believe I waited all summer for that,” Charlie whispered as he leaned against the wall. “I had no clue, Lemon.”

“You had no clue? I thought you would never talk to me again after what I said.” She laughed lightly as he looked down at his feet. “Well, we have the rest of the holiday.”

“Can we talk in my room? I mean my actual room which I guess is yours right now.” He asked, his hand reaching to scratch the back of his neck bashfully. She didn’t say anything but smiled and reached for his hand, walking into the room. “No one will hear us. Our rooms are enchanted to be soundproof.”

“That’s a bit forward, Weasley.” She teased, her voice at a normal volume as the door shut. He blushed and shook his head instantly as if he was accused of something as she giggled. “I’m joking.” She turned to pick up a book that was lying on his desk.

“I just can’t believe you’re here. With me. I always thought you fancied Bill.” She felt a twinge of guilt in her gut. “I mean, everyone fancied Bill and everyone assumed you did too. But here you are, you’re in my room. And you were snogging me and you said you loved me and-”

“Is it that hard to believe? Plenty of girls fancy you, Charlie.”

“But I only cared about one.”

She froze and took a good look at him. He was such a sight to see. He was so gorgeous in the dim candlelight that lit his room. She almost couldn’t believe it herself. She truly was in his room with him. She could’ve sworn she’d had dreamed about this the entire summer. He took a step closer to her, running a hand down her arm before taking her hand in his. Their eyes seemed to speak for them as they connected to each other once again.

She didn’t know when they fell asleep. She didn’t even realize they fell asleep together. Her thoughts were consumed by only Charlie, any minor detail was obsolete. She was too busy finding constellations in the freckles on his chest or whispering praises into his shoulder as he made her melt. She was too busy memorizing every inch of his skin or the way his muscles contracted when she would find a sensitive spot or how good his hair smelt as she fell asleep in his arms which explained why the first word she muttered when she heard shuffling in the room was, “Charlie?”

Her eyes fluttered open to see a figure standing by the drawers where Charlie kept his clothes except it was much taller and leaner than Charlie was. She shot up from her position to see Bill standing there, covering his eyes in an attempt to give her privacy. 

“Sorry, I thought you’d still be asleep, I was just borrowing a jumper from Charlie. Can’t find the bloke anywhere though. He must be off flying or something.” He announced. She wondered if he noticed the boy beside her yet. He could’ve been messing with her, but he didn’t seem any different than usual. Their kiss from the day before rewound itself in her head and she rubbed her eyes, telling him it was okay and he continued searching through the drawers. She wondered for a second if Charlie was even there when he turned over in his sleep and mumbled something incoherent, but loud enough for both parties to hear. 

Bill froze. Lemon held her breath. Dear Merlin, this had to be a nightmare.

“Charlie?” He finally turned around and took in what he saw. He looked between them for what felt like hours as Lemon felt herself shrink. He seemed hurt, but she couldn’t really tell, she was still half asleep, praying that Charlie would wake up or Bill would leave or something would happen. “Sorry, I didn’t know.” He muttered under his breath before leaving without even grabbing the thing he came in there for. 

Breakfast was hell, that was for sure. After filling Charlie in on how Bill walked in, seemed upset and left, he claimed that he was probably uncomfortable seeing them and it was understandable. That was until they sat down for breakfast and he refused to speak to or even look at either one of them. They were in their usual seats, Bill and Lemon next to each other at the end with Molly and Arthur, with Charlie directly across from them. Bill only acknowledged his parents.

“I think I’m going to head to London sooner than they expect me.” Everyone at the table looked to Bill curiously. “I have enough money saved up to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until then. I’ll be able to get accustomed to living there by the time I start. I want to leave this weekend.” He didn’t look up from his food at all, even as his parents battered him with questions. The mood in the room had significantly dropped, and the rest of the meal was miserable.

Afterward, she had wandered out to the garden, her favorite spot just to breathe and get some fresh air. Charlie had let her be, and Bill wouldn’t even look at her. She knew she fucked up. She didn’t think Bill even cared about her that much, but seeing the pain in his face as he saw his brother in bed with her made her realize how much of a dunce she really was. When he kissed her yesterday, he must have meant to say something, and she went and slept with his brother. What an absolute idiot. She sat on the bench and buried her face in her arms with her knees tucked up to her chest as she ignored the gnome curiously poking up out of the soil. She heard the back door open and ignored it, imagining it was one of the kids coming out to play. She ignored it until she felt a presence before her. She looked up slowly, taking in the tall figure and recognizing it immediately. She took a deep breath and put her head back down.

“I’m sorry, Bill.”

He sat down beside her, reminding her of the first-day things changed between them. Neither of them said anything else. Lemon bit down on the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from crying. Time slowed to a halt as they sat in uncomfortable silence. She prayed to whatever the hell would listen for him to say something. Anything.

“I guess it was pretty dense of me to think there was anything between us.”

Dear Merlin, just not that. She looked up at him, seeming utterly perplexed. “What?”

“I don’t know, Lemon. I thought when you kissed me that I wasn’t imagining that you might’ve liked me as well. That I had a shot.”

“I did like you. I do like you. That kiss confirmed it, I didn’t know you liked me until that kiss.” 

“Then why were you in bed with Charlie?”

She shrunk back into her spot. It was strange how it happened so quickly. One moment she was head over heels for one and then in the bed of another. Her mind didn’t even process it and now she was here, hurting the person she loved because she couldn’t keep it in her pants.

“I do like you, you know?” She didn’t know what else to say. She had to fight herself to avoid telling him she loved him, in fear of it making everything else worse somehow.

“I do too.” She looked at him sideways. “Which is why I have to leave.”

“But I-”

“I’ve seen the way Charlie looks at you. That boy is absolutely smitten. I don’t blame him.” He laughed bitterly. “But if you feel the same way, who am I to get in between that. You deserve each other. He talks about you like he talks about dragons. Don't think I don’t notice how you two disappear every night.”

“Bill, I really think that-”

“If you really like me as well, then I’m just making your choice easier for you. As I said, you two deserve each other and I won’t get in the way of that, okay?” He turned to her with a small smile. She couldn’t tell if it was genuine or not. “I need to focus on \on my career. I can’t be a good curse-breaker if I’m harping over a girl I fancied in school. You are the best witch I got the pleasure to meet, Lemon. I loved you and I’m sure I will love you forever, but, I have to move on.”

She didn’t know what to say. Why was everything going so wrong? “I love you too.” She whispered, feeling tears race down her face. He looked at her like she just told him that a family member died.

“I’ve made up my mind, Lemonade. I should start gathering my things.” Then he was gone. The bench was empty. She was alone in the garden and let go whatever she was holding back and cried.

She couldn’t shake the thoughts from her head that she was a horrible person. She truly went from pining after two people to kissing one of them and then sleeping with the other. She didn’t blame Bill at all. It also didn’t help when Charlie approached her while they were flying together asking her to talk. They sat under one of the trees in the orchard, silent for a moment, before he spoke up.

“I talked with Bill.” He started, “It seems you’re quite popular.” She hung her head. She couldn’t even laugh at Charlie’s attempt at a joke. It seems that those fears she once had were right. She should've kept this all to herself. “It doesn’t change how I feel about you. I don’t know what’s between us right now. It’s all so confusing.”

“I shouldn’t have gone with you, Charlie. I can’t express how awful I feel about it. I didn’t realize what it would mean to him.”

“But did you mean what you said?” He asked a sad smile on his face which was so much like Bill’s from earlier. 

“Of course I did.” She sighed and buried her face in her hands. “I love you, I really do. I don’t regret anything we did, but I can’t help but feel terrible about it. I don’t understand why you aren’t upset as well that I fancy your brother.”

“Because I know what I felt last night, and I know you do too.” He shifted so he was facing her. “I’m not upset with you for having feelings, Lem. You’re a human being. You aren’t the only witch I’ve fancied and I know I’m not the only wizard you’ve snogged, right?” She nodded, feeling her face flush. “I won’t blame you for having feelings. It doesn’t matter that it’s Bill.” When she didn’t answer he chuckled and leaned against the trunk of the tree. “We could always run away to Romania.” She felt her lips turn up. She would if it weren’t for Jacob. Running away with Charlie would sound absolutely perfect if her brother weren’t somewhere out there in danger. 

“Bill’s right upset. I can’t believe I witnessed him get heartbroken years ago and had the nerve to do that to him.” She shook her head, still extremely upset with herself.

“I shouldn’t have come onto you.”

“No, I came onto you. I didn’t want to lose you so I acted out I guess.”

“Are you sure you don’t regret it?” He chuckled lightly again. She wished she could laugh right now.

“Of course I don’t regret it, Charlie. I told you I loved you. I just-” She started, unsure of how to get across what she was trying to say. “I don’t think we should-”

“Do it anymore?” He offered, taking this all a little too lightly for her liking.

“Yeah. Exactly. I just- This is all so much for me, I’m so overwhelmed between you and Bill and the vaults and just everything and I don’t-”

“Lemon, it’s okay.” Was all he needed to say before she felt the tears sting her cheeks and threw herself into him, allowing her to cry openly into his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back at the burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short disclaimer that while there is some essence of canon in there somewhere, there are a lot of things like ages or events that don't really correspond with the book! Please excuse any mistakes or discrepancies! 
> 
> these last two chapters are what this story started as, so i hope you enjoy!

As Lemon stood at the front gate of the burrow, she wondered why she was even there in the first place. This was such a terrible idea in the first place, even if she was invited. Having to face her friends from so many years ago was enough of a reason to stay away, but maybe she should’ve thought about the fact that she was going to watch the man she loved get married.

The owl came that day. The wedding was in a week, she could hardly believe she even crossed his mind to be invited. She had been living in muggle France for the past seven years, alienating herself from the wizarding world and all the witches and wizards she once knew. Living as an astronomy professor at some university in Paris was a welcome distraction to any pain that she knew in her life in London. After the incident with Jacob, she decided there was no reason to practice magic or associate herself with any of the pain that followed her after Jacob’s death. 

She dropped ties with everyone she once knew, even her own family. She had a new life now, nothing or no one could convince her to return, so why was she outside of the Weasley’s home? She hadn’t spoken to Bill at all in the past seven years. Receiving an owl at all was a shock to her, as she wondered who could possibly be contacting her. The owl was old and looked rather weak as it turned back out the window of her flat. It had to be the Weasley’s owl Errol. She always knew he was rather old and feeble. 

Her kitten curled up beside her as she read the enchanted invitation in astonishment that she had even gotten one. She figured everyone had forgotten about her, or at least she had hoped. She stared at it in disbelief. She read it over and over again. Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Bill was getting married. Her mind was going a million miles per second as she contemplated a million questions. She wondered if she was pretty, when they met,  _ how _ they met, what Charlie was up to, how the younger Weasleys must’ve grown. The name sounded french, just like her. She shook her head, clearing the idea that Bill even thinks about her or would compare the two. It had been seven years, he clearly moved on, and here she was pining over a boy she knew from school.

Things with Charlie unfolded naturally. After they agreed to give each other space, the attraction was obviously still there. Between awkward encounters in the prefect bathroom and their infamous fake rivalry, the tension was higher than it had ever been. The fact that they knew each other more intimately than anyone else made it hard to act normal around their friends. One day, Tonks of all people approached them telling them to give it up and that everyone knew already.

“Know what?” Lemon asked incredulously.

“That you two are a thing. You’ve been acting funny since last summer.” Penny interrupted with a big grin on her face. She lived for this kind of stuff.

“Nothing’s going on between us, right?” Lemon said, looking to Charlie for reinforcement but found him with his head down and his face a bright shade of red. 

From that day on, they decided to give it a shot. What was the harm in it? Everyone around them seemed to think something was up, and Bill seemed to act like a stranger around her anyway, so why not indulge herself? Charlie became her rock for the next two years. He stayed by her side as she searched fruitlessly for Jacob and the last vault, offering to help in any way. When Rowan died, he held her and didn’t let go as they cried. She adored how big and rough his hands were and how they always seemed to calm her down. She loved how he knew exactly what to say to make her smile. She was utterly in love with this boy, but whenever she saw Bill, she felt guilt pool in her stomach. Whenever he visited, she was sure to avoid PDA with Charlie or ogle at him like she often did. She convinced herself that he had moved on from her instantly. He was too busy with work. There were plenty of witches out there that he had the fortune of meeting, there was no point in protecting him from his own feelings if any were even there. 

Yet, she didn’t miss the way he would tense up whenever their hands met or the way he stared at her whenever she spoke like it would be his last chance.

Nothing was blissful for those two years except Charlie. She wondered if she could live in his arms forever to escape the horror of the world. In her seventh year, this statement was tested. They finally found Jacob again, except this time, he was power-hungry. The search for the vaults had made him mad and the final vault had something that granted this power. She chose to forget what happened that evening she and her friends confronted him for the last time. All she can remember is that her brother is dead. Charlie tried to comfort her in the days following but she was too wary of anyone. The one person she trusted most in the world had betrayed Hogwarts. Had betrayed her. 

Nobody would leave her alone, nobody would let her be. She needed to finish her finals, pass her N.E.W.T’s but all she could think about was Jacob’s lifeless body. She would curl herself up in her dorm, forgetting her Head Girl duties and studying and thinking about her future, but she was stuck. Her roommates left her alone, afraid to say the wrong thing or upset her even more. Rowan would’ve known what to say. She was losing sleep. Her dreams seemed even worse than her thoughts during the day. Even Charlie seemed distant as any touch from him made her jerk away. She was afraid to trust anyone. Even her Charlie.

She always blamed herself for not considering how others might’ve felt. Witnessing someone you know so well cast a killing curse was surely not a pleasant memory. The injuries that claimed many of her friends seemed second hand to her grieving, and she often wishes she could go back and help them. After so long, she realized they had presumably given up on her. She distanced herself from anyone at Hogwarts, even Charlie. All of them were no longer children, it seemed, scared from the events of their final year. They all were different, but Lemon felt like she was someone else entirely. She barely passed her exams, probably out of pity, and graduated, but didn’t celebrate at all. All she felt was the burden of her own brother’s death on her shoulders as everyone she loved fell away from her.

So she moved on. She forgot about magic, forgot about Hogwarts, and moved to France. She studied for a few years before becoming a professor and left her old life behind. She studied the stars each night, every single one reminding her of the freckles that splayed across his chest. One of her students had bright red hair, just like the Weasley’s, and a smile that reminded her so much of Bill. She convinced herself that she was mad one day when he didn’t show up to class. She wondered where Bill went. That night she returned home and promptly downed a bottle of wine. She was truly losing it. 

She struggled to fit into muggle society for quite some time, but the university she attended made it easier. She studied the students in the dining hall or watched them interact in the library. She became accustomed to muggle items like a computer or a telephone. Many muggles thought she seemed strange, even her professors, but her grades were rather commendable. She didn’t have any friends and barely any acquaintances. Once she was out of school. She spent these years of her life alone, and she enjoyed it. When fellow professors would invite her for dinner, she refused. She seemed to be an outcast, but at the end of the day, it was exactly what she wanted. 

And now here she was, at their front gate, everything the same as she remembered it. Using her wand for the first time in many years was tricky, and she almost didn’t even try at all, convincing herself it was a mistake. But her heart seemed to decide for her. She debated what to do next. She could leave, just forget it ever happened. No one would bat an eyelash. Or she could knock on their front door and-

“Can I help you?” A small, feminine voice sounded from the yard. Lemon was forced out of her head as she looked to where it was coming from. It was a teenage girl with flaming red hair who was holding a broom in her hand. Merlin, she hadn’t thought about quidditch in ages. It suddenly hit her that it must’ve been Ginny.

“I, um,” Lemon wasn’t sure what to say. The wedding wasn’t for a week, why did she show up right now? “I’m an old friend of Bill.” Was what she decided to say. It sounded stupid. She was friends with almost all the Weasley’s. She was unsure if Ginny would even remember her. She crossed the yard to get a closer look and her eyes widened with realization.

“Lemon?” The way she said it made it sound like Lemon was dead. “I haven’t seen you in ages! Not since-”

She stopped herself when she noticed Lemon wincing. She gestured towards the house as Lemon followed apprehensively. She wasn’t sure what to expect. She hadn’t talked about the incident at all other than with Dumbledore and wasn’t about to force herself to remember that night. Hopefully, they all had the sense to not bring it up. Even if they didn’t she couldn’t help but worry about what they might say after all these years.

“Oh, Charlie will be so excited!” She said as she opened the door, “He would not shut up about you for the longest time.” And here she was. In the house. Noticing several eyes on her as Ginny spoke to her with a large grin. She turned to her family, “We have a visitor.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Possibly trying to remember who exactly she was or just plain wondering why she showed up now. The burrow was considerably neater because of the upcoming event and all of their faces seemed rather tired. There were two people around the age of Ron and Ginny that she had never seen before. All of the kids that she once knew were now significantly older. She glanced around and noticed that Bill, Charlie, and Percy were the only ones missing.

“Already? The wedding isn't for another week, nothing is ready and Fleur and her family won’t arrive until-” Molly came from the kitchen, wringing her hands as she approached them before coming to a halt when she saw her face. “Well, I’ll be. I hadn’t expected you at all dear, come in.”

It seems no one had expected her. It was still strangely quiet as she entered. Everyone was still staring save for Ginny who took a seat at the kitchen table with Ron and the two strangers.

“What brought you around here now? The boys say they haven’t heard a word from you since Hogwarts.” Molly asked.

She didn’t even think of a reason to be here. She didn’t even know why she was here herself. A normal person would just go to the wedding, but she was a dunce who showed up out of the blue after excommunicating herself from the entire wizarding world. She racked her brain for a reason as the eyes stayed on her. 

“I received an invitation for the wedding and I-” She paused, unsure of what she was saying. “I guess I wanted to come to say hello before it was all too hectic. I’ll leave if you’re all too busy.”

“Nonsense.” She assured her, pulling her into a hug. Lemon froze for a second before returning the hug. She hadn’t embraced anyone in years. She could tell there was so much behind just a simple hug, she had to fight herself from crying. “I wouldn’t mind another helping hand around the house. You’re more than welcome to stay.” She hadn’t even asked to stay, but the thought of being welcomed in their home brought a sense of comfort. “Now, you boys remember Lemon, right?”

“How could we forget?” One of the twins, Fred, has smiled and crossed over to where she was standing. “The pranks you helped us pull.”

“You always gave Charlie a run for his money on a broomstick.” George followed as they both took turns hugging her. She couldn’t help but notice the bandage covering one of George's ears. Arthur rose from the sofa in the den to greet her as well. “Ron had quite a crush on her back then.”

“Come off it, George.” Ron immediately scowled at his older brother as the girl next to him shifted uncomfortably. “This is Harry and Hermoine.” Lemon waved awkwardly at the two. Ginny waved for her to come to sit down and she followed as Molly ran to make a pot of tea. As she sat down, she couldn’t help but notice the lightning bolt-shaped scar on the boy’s forehead. 

“Harry Potter?” She asked dumbly. His eyes widened out of what seemed to be fear. “Sorry. I always heard about you as a kid, I never thought I’d cross paths with you.” Confusion crossed his and Hermoine’s face. They looked to one another before Arthur announced that it was okay. 

They chatted for a moment while Molly rushed tea over to her. Hermoine introduced herself before Molly went on listing tasks she needed to be done that day. It took a minute or two for her to realize she was helping to prepare the burrow for the wedding of the man she might still love. Molly was mid-sentence when the back door swung open and a man with long hair and a freckled face. It could only be Charlie. Her eyes lit up the second she realized and found herself restraining from jumping up to run to him. 

When he realized there was a new person in their home, his eyes widened and his face flushed. He shook his head and shut his eyes, still standing in the doorway as if he didn’t believe what he was seeing. She didn’t blame him. She didn’t really think about this visit at all, much less think about what she would do or say when she saw him or Bill. Thank Merlin Bill wasn’t there. Knowing glances were tossed around the kitchen and Ginny whispered something into Hermoine’s ear, making her nod in understanding as she passed the information onto Harry. They were gossiping about her. Charlie finally shut the door behind him slowly as he kept his eyes trained on her. Her cheeks felt hot under his familiar gaze. She felt like a teenager again. 

She didn’t expect anything from either boy. The way she tore herself apart from anyone without even a word and then disappearing would make anyone upset. He should be angry with her. He should never want to see her again. She would understand fully. Maybe the reason she was here after all was closure. She never got rid of the guilt she felt for leaving behind everyone she loved and everyone who loved her. Now was the time to make things right, no matter how hard it was, and that was what she was here to do.

But neither anger nor sadness crossed Charlie’s mind. Here was this girl who got away. The girl who he always thought he’d spend the rest of his life with. The girl he thought he’d never see again. She was right in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to see her or hear her voice at least one more time. He wanted to tell her that it was okay. That it wasn’t her fault. That she didn’t have to blame herself anymore and that nobody blamed her. She only did what she had to. He wanted to see her smile. He hadn’t seen her smile in so long.

“Lemon,” He seemed like he was in a trance. He was still glued to the spot as everyone watched anxiously. She faintly heard the twins laughing about something, but her mind was too occupied to process it. Seemingly out of nowhere, she felt herself smile. A genuine grin had painted itself across her face. She stood hesitantly, unsure of what she was doing, but before she could decide, Charlie had wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug. “I thought I’d never see you again.” His face was buried in her hair as they stayed embraced as long as they possibly could. She didn’t realize truly how much she had missed him until this moment.

“Charlie, the gnomes are already back, are you sure you threw them far enough?” A voice boomed through the kitchen and Lemon didn’t even have to think to realize who it was. Charlie pulled away with a grin that could melt away any of her doubts. She almost forgot about the nine other people in the same vicinity. She would’ve forgotten about Bill if his voice wasn’t still ringing in her ears. 

“Must’ve missed some,” Charlie said, his hands still gripping her arms as if she would float away any second. Her eyes blinked from one Weasley to another as she finally took Bill in. He looked so different. The scars on his face filled her with so many questions. Even the way he carried himself seemed more confident as he just stood there hanging in the doorway as Charlie did before except Bill looked like he was about to run in the other direction. Charlie followed her gaze to see him staring blankly.

“I’m, uh, going to round up the chickens,” Bill muttered as he turned back out the door. Lemon felt herself wince as the door slammed. He didn’t mean to slam it, truly. She felt Charlie’s grip tighten for a moment before letting go completely. The smile on her face faded as her gaze lingered on the door. The tension in the room was unbearable.

“Okay everybody, back to work.” Molly’s voice cut through the air, making everyone jump. “You all know what you should be doing. Lemon dear, we’ll find something for you. Merlin knows we’ve got plenty.”

“I should round up the last of the gnomes. She can come with me, Mum.” Charlie voiced almost immediately.

Molly looked between them with knowing eyes and agreed before pushing all the others out to do their own work. Most of them groaned and complained, not being able to use magic to do any of the chores. Charlie gestured towards the back door and followed him out to the garden. Charlie showed her how to toss the gnomes away, making sure they were in the opposite direction of the orchard which would apparently be the location of the event. Lemon truly did feel like a kid again. Charlie didn’t even mention anything about her disappearance or anything of the sort. 

As he took care of the last gnome, she couldn’t help but notice burn marks along his arms as he rolled up his sleeves. She stood for a moment to just take him in. His hair was much longer and he was clearly much more muscular than when they were in school. He had somehow become even more freckled. From a difference you would assume he was very tan, but up close his skin was still very pale underneath the freckles. She wondered if she looked any different to them. How she had changed over the years. She tore her eyes off of him to glance around the garden. It was neater. There were no muggle items lying around and the weeds were replaced by beautiful flowers and shrubs, you would hardly know that it used to be overgrown and messy. She noticed the old hidden bench that she had spent a great amount of time on was now in full view and was now repaired and was a bright white color. She mindlessly crossed over to it and ran her fingers along the back of it. Without thinking she sat down. She heard a light chuckle and looked up to see Charlie walking towards her.

“I’ve never seen this place look so nice, you know?” He mused as he sat next to her, leaving a significant gap between them. She smiled but felt it fade almost instantly. Maybe she should say something. Maybe he wanted her to start a difficult conversation. It would kill her to let this go on any longer anyway. 

“So what have you gotten up to after all this time?” She asked, betraying her own thoughts.

“I’ve been up in Romania. Studying dragons.”

She smiled again. “Explains the burns.” His hands went to cover his arms instinctively. “Is it everything you dreamed of?”

“And more. They really are wonderful creatures. It’s a lot better seeing them up close rather than the pictures in books. They can get out of hand at times, but it’s to be expected. They say you can’t tame a dragon, but I’ve met quite a few who were friendlier than some wizards I’ve met.” He rambled on about the dragons he worked with. Lemon always admired the way he gushed about them. He still got that same look in his eyes as he did when he was just a boy. “Is it alright to ask what you got into?”

She froze. It wasn’t really a loaded question. Maybe she was afraid to admit she’d been living as a muggle all these years. Maybe they already knew. She kicked a rock that was lying next to her foot, pondering her answer. Charlie must think she’s gone bloody batty.

“I’m a professor at a muggle university.” She finally responded. 

“What do you teach?”

“Astronomy.”

“Well, it’s good to know we both stuck to our plans.” She gave him a sideways look making him chuckle. “I’m not going to push you on anything, Lem. You’ll tell me when you’re ready.” It was as if he was reading her mind.

“But that’s the thing.” She looked back out to the orchard. “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.”

“Then I’ll wait forever.” She sat for a second and felt a laugh escape her lips. Now it was his turn to look at her funny. “I mean it, you know. I’m not in any hurry to hear about your darkest times. You forget I was there in that room with you. I haven’t talked about it with anyone but Bill.”

“Exactly.” Her smile was gone. “You were there. All my friends were. All of you were in danger because I chose to go after Jacob and I-” She paused. She had never outwardly said it before. “I was the one who killed him. I cast an unforgivable curse and I don’t deserve to be forgiven.”

“Lemon he would’ve hurt us. And the entire school. You know what that vault held. You knew the power it would give him and how he planned to use it. We were all in trouble if he wasn’t defeated. We all chose to help you. You didn’t put any of us in danger. We wanted to help you, it was our decision. We’ve all forgiven you for saving all of us and for saving Hogwarts.”

She was reminded of the nights they spent at the pond near the burrow. How she constantly expressed her fears of hurting her friends. Hell, one of them was killed because of her. He had reminded her time and time again that it was their own choice to help, but it never sat right with her that she was putting them in danger. She should be in Azkaban, really. The killing curse was the worst of the three unforgivable. She never knew she had the power in her until it was too late. She’d never forgive herself no matter what Charlie said.

She took a deep breath. “I’ve spent the last seven years as a muggle. After I left Hogwarts, I decided to stop using magic. I would’ve snapped my wand but I didn’t have the heart to somehow. I don’t feel I deserve to be praised for killing my own brother. I wanted to forget everything that had happened and just live my life without that regret. I was doing fine until I got the invitation.” She didn’t know why she was confessing all of a sudden, but the air felt right. “Something in me clicked and I just apparated on the spot without thinking. I thought I’d given up on the wizarding world but now I’m back and I’m forced to think about everything again and it’s almost overwhelming but I missed it somehow. I haven't cast a spell in ages. I don’t even know why I’m here in all honesty.”

“Because you did miss it.”

“Maybe.”

“Or you missed Bill.” She glanced back at him, taken aback. He was still reclined with his arms crossed over his chest. Her eyes trailed back to the burn marks on his arms. He must’ve noticed. “They’re nothing. I’ve been burned worse before.”

The tone in his voice hinted at the fact that he wasn’t talking about physical burns.

“I should say I’m sorry.”

“You think?” He laughed lightheartedly as if she wasn't being unbelievably vulnerable. 

“Shove it, Weasley, I mean it.” She turned her body towards him, folding her legs under her. “I’m sorry for leaving you. Leaving everybody, but especially you. I loved you so much, but I felt so burdened by my own emotions that I failed to realize you had feelings too.”

“You sound so professional right now. Like it’s an official apology to the Ministry or something.”

“Well, it is an official apology. You were my rock for so long. Then I just ran away as nothing mattered. I ran away from my problems and it’s about time I faced them.”

“You know we don’t blame you for it, right?” He asked, turning his own body towards her. “I’ve missed you so much, but I hoped that wherever you were, you were happier. That you found peace. Because that’s what you deserve. You, Lemon Auclair, deserve nothing but happiness and love and all good things. I don’t blame you for running away, because while we all faced some shit, you were the one who faced their worst fear and saved us. You did the unthinkable to keep us all safe. It’s okay to run away sometimes. I prayed every day that I’d see you again, but I knew in my heart that if I didn’t, it would be okay because it was your decision. I loved you so much that I knew I had to let you go. And as crazy as I might sound, I still do.” She didn’t say anything. How could she? After a minute or two of silent staring, Charlie’s face went pink as he turned his face. “That might’ve been a little much.”

“No,” She responded immediately. “Not a day went by that I didn’t think of you, Weasley.”

“Really?”

“Really. I felt mad, thinking about a boy I loved in school after all that time. I left so abruptly. I strayed away from you after that night because I didn’t want to hurt you too. I was utterly overwhelmed by what I had done that I didn’t want anyone near me. It’s been that way since.”

“You don’t have anyone close to you?”

“No one.” She faintly heard shuffling, but her eyes were fixed on the ground. She was embarrassed. The next time she looked up, Charlie was inches away. She felt herself jerk back as if it were instinct. “Charlie-”

“You two seem to be working hard.” Lemon jumped again as she glanced up at the owner of the new voice. Bill was towering over the two. She wondered if she’d ever get used to seeing the scars that marked his face. “This place won’t fix itself, you know. Especially with the kids unable to use magic. Not like they care, anyway, but Mum would have a fit.”

“Sorry, Bill.” Charlie stood. “Lemon, I’ve got to start clearing a place in the orchard for the tent. Bill can tell you what he needs help with.” And he was gone, walking towards the trees. She looked back up at Bill who seemed slightly annoyed. She stood before him and he simply started off. She followed him for a moment before he stopped abruptly. “I don’t need help with anything. You can go help Ginny and Hermoine clean the den.” He didn’t even face her. 

“Oh,” She shrunk back. “Okay. Sorry for-” He walked away without even listening.

Ginny huffed as plopped down on the sofa. They had just finished clearing useless knick-knacks out of the den. “I don’t know how this place becomes so dirty when it’s so small.” 

“It’s not dirty,” Hermoine said as she examined a photo of the entire Weasley family. “Just cluttered.”

“It would be easier if I just used my wand and-”

“Your mum would hang you.”

“I know.” Ginny sighed and threw her head back. “I hate I'm the only one who won't be of age for another year! It's torture watching them all apparate everywhere. You think they'd be bored of it.”

“Sorry I wasn’t much help.” Lemon apologized as she sat on the other side of the sofa. It was rather awkward since both witches were considerably younger than her and one was a complete stranger. “I haven’t used this thing in seven years.”

“I can’t believe you gave it up like that. I wouldn’t be able to live.” Ginny laughed. “Charlie told us everything that happened. Where did you disappear to?” It was such an innocent question, but Lemon knew somehow that it wouldn’t get easier talking about it.

“I’m in France right now working at a university teaching astronomy.”

“That’s where Fleur is from. The Beauxbatons school.” Hermoine interjected, making Ginny roll her eyes. “You haven’t met her have you? I’m sorry I don’t know much about you.”

“It’s okay, I don’t know her at all.” She looked at the ground. 

“Well, she isn’t all that in my opinion.” Ginny crossed her arms.

“Ginny!”

“What? I just don’t like her, that’s all.”

“I thought you always wanted a sister?” Lemon piped in, trying to fit herself in somehow.

“I always hoped it’d be you.” Lemon felt her face heat up. “I mean after all this time Charlie isn’t over you. Mum practically begged him to find a nice girl but he never seemed interested. We figured he was saving himself for you.”

Lemon kept her eyes on the floor. It was so hard to believe that Charlie waited so long just to be with her. But it didn’t seem impossible. After the years of pining after wizards who had probably forgotten about her seemed sad in her eyes, but the idea that they might still think about her lit a flame inside of her.

Dinner was odd, to say the least. They were out in the garden, all crowded around the table and Lemon knew that she had missed so much in this other world. Her first mistake was asking where Percy was. The entire family went quiet and looked rather glum at the mention of him. She apologized immediately, making Molly assure her that it was alright and that he made the decision himself to not appear for Bill’s wedding. They moved on eventually, Ron had asked her something about her time at Hogwarts and the mention of Dumbledore created a tense atmosphere. She noticed Harry freeze in his seat and the others weren’t much better. Charlie placed a hand on her knee and she looked to him, brows furrowed. Fred suddenly changed the subject and the dinner resumed as normal. She started to fear that she may have missed more than she thought she did.

When Molly had ordered everyone to bed so they could wake for a trip to Diagon Alley early in the morning aside from Ron, Harry, and Hermoine. She wondered why, but got over it at the thought of visiting the place. She was quite excited at the idea and was eager to go to bed. Then, she realized the rooming situation.

“You can stay with the girls if you’d like, dear.” Molly offered her, noticing the lost expression on her face.

“Or you can room with me.” She heard Charlie behind her. Bill was seated at the kitchen table, reading over The Daily Prophet for what seemed like the third time that day. She faintly heard Molly voice an argument before going quiet to seemingly think it over. She really had been hoping for Charlie to settle down with someone. 

“Oh, fine. You aren’t kids anymore. No funny business, Charles, you hear me?”

“Loud and clear, Mum. Night, Bill. Mum, Dad.” Bill muttered goodnight without even looking up as Charlie started up the stairs, Lemon following behind her. Walking into his room was like a time machine. Charlie’s room was left virtually unchanged from the last time she was there. The dragons were still on the walls and various quidditch players waved at her as she walked past them. 

“It’s just how I remember it.” She mused, looking at the books stacked on top of his dresser. He smiled and crossed the room to change his clothes. She didn’t realize she was staring as he peeled off his shirt until he turned back to her, eyebrows raised. She blinked away feeling the heat rise to her face. “What did I miss, Charlie?” She asked, her eyes focused on one of the dragons breathing fire on the wall. He watched her carefully.

“You really have no idea what’s happened?” Her gaze trailed back to his. 

“No. I can tell something is wrong though.”

“That’s about right. Come here.” He sat on the bed, patting the spot beside him as she followed suit. He wasn’t frowning, but there was some resemblance of uncertainty in his face. “You’ve missed a lot. You may have noticed that Harry Potter was sitting in our kitchen tonight. You need to know that no one can know where he is. My parents obviously trust you, and I know all of us do too, but it’s all very complicated. All of us are in danger simply for having him here.” 

“You don’t mean,”

“Voldemort is back, Lemon.” She winced at the mention of the name. No one had ever said it so easily around her before. She could hardly comprehend what he had said. She felt dizzy. She remembered how tense the table had gotten when she spoke about Dumbledore.

“And Dumbledore-”

“He’s dead.” He said grimly. He reached a hand to comfort her as she was visibly shaken, but she felt herself jerk away from the touch. “It was Snape who did it.” She felt a tremor go down her spine. As much as Snape hated her, as awful and spiteful of a man he was, she never imagined he would kill. “This is the headquarters for The Order right now, top secret. I’ve been recruiting wizards in Romania. Something big is coming. It’s not a matter of if right now but  _ when. _ ” 

She felt her mouth open but no sound would come out. He was back. Her potions professor was a death eater. Working with the evilest wizard known to them all. And she had the gall to disappear. 

“You could join the order. Those people, if you can even call them that, are killing others left and right. So many innocent lives have died already, and many more will until he is defeated. I know you’re capable.”

“Charlie, I haven’t used a wand in seven years.” 

“And?”

“I would be useless. I can’t help anybody. All I’ve done is hurt.”

“How many times am I going to have to tell you?” He turned his body towards her, reaching for her hand slowly. She let him take it, apprehensively. Her eyes moved towards his chest and the scars that marked what used to simply be smooth, freckled skin. “All you saw was the pain. We all saw the bravery that you displayed. The way you did everything to save us. You saved the school. You saved us. You keep forgetting that. Dumbledore would want you to help.” She was quiet. “This week should be quiet enough with the ministry, I’ll train you while they’re all preparing for the wedding and you can be the amazing witch you used to be. You can help us. You can help save so many more people.”

“I’ve left this world behind for a reason.”

“And now it needs you. You’re back for whatever reason, but it seems like fate in a way. Bill and Fleur are getting married because we are about to go to war. We might be in one right now, but everything will only get worse. George was injured. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermoine are just kids. Everyone at Hogwarts has banded together to fight Voldemort when he attacks. Everyone we know is in danger.” His eyes seemed to search hers for some kind of compromise. “Listen,” He started, squeezing her hand. “Sleep on it. I’m here no matter what you decide but, hell, Lemon this is beyond us.”

It truly was. It was beyond her comprehension. She was a child during the first war and now there’s another one? And she’s expected to fight in it after abandoning all this world’s inhabitants for years? She briefly wondered about her parents. Or all the friends from Hogwarts, particularly the muggle-borns who would be in danger.

“You can’t run forever. Surely you know that.”

She did. She nodded and attempted a shaky smile. Charlie returned one and squeezed once more before letting go of her hands and resuming his previous task of removing his clothes. She turned away to give him privacy before realizing that she was still in some rather uncomfortable muggle clothes from this morning. She’d been so wrapped up in the craziness of the day that she barely realized she’d be staying for an entire week. Charlie must’ve noticed as he offered her anything in his closet. They were all from his school days, as he explained that Molly would have a fit if she saw what he wore normally. He also mentioned that she had been harping on cutting his hair since he’d arrived. He figured she would crack down on him before the wedding but wanted to keep it as long as possible.

She had decided on wearing a large jumper and a pair of Charlie’s boxers quickly after he made a remark on the fact that she didn’t  _ have _ to wear anything if she was so pleased to do so. He vowed to look away as she changed and kept his word, but she couldn’t help but feel the tension in the air even as their earlier conversation drifted in her mind. 

“Ginny tells me she figures you’re saving yourself for me.” She joked as she climbed into bed beside him, trying to ignore the mix of anxiety and confusion in her head. “Tells me you can’t even find a girlfriend.”

He chuckled beside her, his arm propping his head up. “I’ve never loved another witch like you, that’s for sure.” She avoided his eyes as her cheeks felt like they were glowing in the dark. “I’ll have you know I could pick up anyone I’d like. Every witch wants a taste of a dragon keeper.” She felt herself laugh and felt some of that tension relieve itself from her head. “Nothing ever felt real though. No one ever lit a fire in my heart as those dragons did. Or you.”

“All the muggles thought I was strange.” She admitted. “I thought they were too, to be fair.” She shook her head, a small smile lingering on her lips as she remembered trying to fit in. “No one ever talked to me, really. Until I became a teacher. Teaching those students was everything I dreamt of when I left this all behind. Nothing was strange about me when we discussed the stars. We have the same sky, after all. I barely spoke to anyone outside my classroom.”

“So you’ve been alone this whole time?”

“I suppose. It’s what I wanted. A quiet, normal life.”

“Wasn’t it boring?” Charlie could hardly imagine going seven years without a friend. He’d grown up in a house full of siblings. He had a multitude of friends at Hogwarts. The other dragonologists took a liking to him immediately. He was almost never alone, his entire life. 

“No. Maybe. Coming here made me realize I might miss the noise.” 

The moonlight shone through the window, the only light illuminating her face. Charlie watched her carefully. She was so different. Not in appearance. He’d never known her to be careful or gentle with anything. He always liked that about her. When she would cry, she wouldn’t hide it. She wasn’t ashamed of tears, she wasn’t ashamed of feeling. Girls he knew always told him that he was too rough with them, or that he squeezed too hard when he hugged them, but Lemon never said anything. She would be just as rough with him. Some called her careless back in the day, but she knew what she wanted and how to get it, and nothing else mattered. He could list all the reasons he loved her for days, but somehow he didn’t see that girl when looking into her eyes.

He saw fear. He saw apprehension. She was thinking about everything too much, which was nothing like her. Nothing in her face reminded him of her. Looking into her eyes was like a whole other person. Like he was looking at a stranger, and he was determined to bring back the girl he once knew. Because that’s who Charlie was. He was drawn to the creatures everyone deemed as dangerous and unable to be tamed when they were just misunderstood in his eyes. He had scars that scattered his body as living proof that they were more than willing to hurt him, but he knew that somehow, he was bonded to them. Just as Lemon left him heartbroken for so long, he knew that he was meant to be with her somehow.

Then, she smiled, and for a moment, he saw that worry and fear disappear before him, replaced by that smile that he had materialized in his head so many nights. It really was her. It was broken and distant, but he felt that she was in his grasp. Before he could even wonder what made her smile so suddenly, her hand darted out from under the blanket. He watched it disappear behind his head and felt it pull at the band that had tied his hair in a long ponytail. She had pulled the hair loose and began lazily running her fingers through it.

“I like it this way.” She whispered absentmindedly, the smile still drawn across her lips. She mirrored Charlie and propped herself up, her fingers still working at his hair. It was softer than you’d expect it to be. He hummed appreciatively, not taking his eyes off of her face while she continued to play with his hair. “Every time I look up at the stars, I think of you. How foolish is that?”

“Not foolish at all.” He responded his voice low, not exactly a whisper. Even with how direct they may have been with each other even after a single day, they seemed to be dancing around what they really wanted. 

She continued toying with the hair mindlessly as her gaze shifted back to find him staring. Her eyes were adjusted to the darkness now and the silence seemed to seep into her head like a comforting wave of peacefulness. She wondered if she could live in this moment forever. Run away with Charlie and live in bliss. She almost didn’t realize that his lips were on hers until his own hand reached up to cup her face. She definitely didn’t realize the tears streaming down her face until he pulled away, concerned. 

“Sorry.” She whispered, looking away in embarrassment, but his hand didn’t budge. His thumb continued to stroke her cheek. “I guess it’s just overwhelming.”

He wanted to tell her that it was okay. That he had waited seven years to see her again, and he would wait a lifetime more to kiss her. That she didn’t have to apologize to him anymore. That everything was up to her, and that it would all be okay. None of this escaped his lips though, because before he could formulate a sentence, she was back on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> for someone who has been writing fics for as long as i can remember, the fact that i have never written an actual hp fic is criminal honestly. but after grinding in hogwarts mystery and being reminded of my love for the two oldest weasleys has inspired this! i promise it gets wayyyy deeper than what it is now so just stick around and trust me! 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
